Come Over
by TuppencePies
Summary: A YouRiko fanfic to practice character writing for a larger fic. 2 Parts 1 short epilogue. My first fic here! Please do offer feedback and comments! :D Edit: Did some tense and tone correction on the story. Now it reads a little smoother :)
1. Part 1

You couldn't sleep. A mix of moonlight and a distant street light lit Chika's room with a pale glow. You stared out at the dim light for a while before finally sitting up from the futon on the floor. She made her way to the balcony and very carefully slid the door open. She shivered slightly as the brisk autumn air rushed past her, waking her up more. Still, You was thankful for the fresh air - she needed time to think.

Resting her chin in her hand and her elbow on the edge of the balcony, You stared blankly at the curtains of the next house fluttering in the wind from the slightly ajar window. There was a lot on her mind, but mostly, she thought of her childhood friend, Chika, of their group Aqours, and of how much had changed in less than a year. With a larger group of friends, the dynamic was very different and she found herself craving Chika's company more than ever. That is why, despite it being a school night, You asked to stay over under the ruse of planning for Aqours' next activity. Yet here she was, feeling rather alone and discontent on a chilly night.

Suddenly, the sound of a door sliding open snapped You out of her thoughts. Riko had suddenly appeared on the opposite balcony, smiling gently at You. Riko silently raised her arm and waved.

Moments earlier, Riko had walked into her room and was surprised to see a figure past the translucent curtains of her room. She assumed that Chika was up late, but to her surprise, when she peeked behind the curtains, she saw You with a small furrow on her brow and a distant look in her eye. Riko instinctively waved in You's direction, but elicited no response. Riko considered leaving You to her thoughts, but the mild frown on her friend's face concerned her, so she decided to step out and ask You what was wrong.

"I've been waving at you for a little while, but you were completely zoned out." Riko says with a small giggle. She shivers a little at a cold breeze, but smiles nonetheless. "You look a little troubled, You. Is something on your mind?" Riko clasps her hands behind her and tilts her head, trying to give off a positive and friendly vibe without seeming pushy. You can't help but smile back at the gesture, knowing that Riko was doing this out of genuine concern. You shakes her head gently.

"Just couldn't sleep. So my mind was wandering." You responds with a small smile. "What about you? Why're you up?"

"I had a flash of inspiration for a song while I was in taking a bath but…" Riko smiles bashfully "by the time I got out, I lost it. I've been trying to remember it since." You chuckles at this and notices that Riko's hair still seems damp.

"Well, I'm sure it'll be great. Just like all the songs you've written." You says confidently. She was still a little unsure of how she felt about Riko. When speaking to her or seeing her, Riko gave You a certain sense of gentle comfort. Riko was caring and sweet, but also fun to tease on top of it all, she was pretty and talented. The only downside was that it seemed Chika thought the same of Riko and the two of them got along very well. You was glad that Chika had made a new friend - one she also enjoyed the company of - but couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy at the attention Riko was taking away from her. You did not, however, hold Riko responsible and although it complicated matters, You still considered Riko a dear friend.

Riko, on the other hand, was fully aware of how her sudden appearance had affected the two childhood friends. Riko felt a deep gratitude for Chika accepting and supporting her so unconditionally and she had grown to cherish Chika like no other friend before. However, Riko saw You almost as a part of Chika. They had known each other forever and were inseparable. Riko couldn't help but wonder if she was creating some form of fissure between the two. She undoubtedly admired and cared for You and couldn't stand the thought of causing her any trouble.

That is why Riko was standing on the balcony, trying to reach out to You despite the cold. However, when the next breeze picked up, You felt a chill, but it was a lot worse for Riko with her wet hair. Surely enough, Riko shivers quite visibly.

"Hey, you should go back inside before you catch a cold." You said seriously. Riko nods.

"Yeah…" She seems a little reluctant. "Hey…" Riko starts, an idea suddenly dawning on her. "You want to come over? That way we chat out of the cold." Riko was wholly uncertain if You even wanted the company, but Riko felt strongly about that concerned expression she had seen on You's face and wanted to offer anything she could to console her - even if she didn't know exactly what was wrong. You's eyes widen in surprise, but after a moment, You grins. Riko's calming presence would be quite welcome indeed.

"Sure! But… everyone's asleep." You thinks out loud. Riko smiles broadly.

"Then I guess you should test your stealth skills!" she giggles. You puffs up and salutes, quite up for the challenge.

"Meet me at your door. I'll be there in a minute!" With that, You returns inside, closes the balcony door and sneaks out of Chika's room. It was like they were playing some childish game. Riko couldn't help but feel a little excited - like they were spies on some secret mission!

You sneaks to the back exit of the Ryokan Chika's family owns. However, when she reaches the door, she realizes that she cannot take the door key with her and will have to leave the door open and hope nothing happens. With a silent prayer that all will be okay, You slips outside into the chilly autumn night. The stars are bright today and it is easier to see outside than it was inside the dark Ryokan. You slips on her shoes, despite still being in her sleeping shorts and shirt, and easily makes it to Riko's house, stopping only to pet Shiitake on the way to make sure the dog didn't alert others of her presence.

Riko was already at her front door, eagerly looking through the peephole. Both girls cringe as the gate to Riko's house squeaks slightly. You manages to lessen the damage by swinging the gate shut quickly, but ensuring it doesn't slam. Riko opens the door at the exact moment You reaches it and You walks in without breaking her stride.

You removes her shoes and the girls stifle a giggle as they make their way upstairs. Riko holds You's hand to guide her in the dark. Riko can barely hold in her laughter as they reach her room and nearly slams the door shut from all her pent up energy. You sits on Riko's bed, trying her best to calm her rapid heart rate from the tension the whole thing built up. Riko calms down by finally letting out a small laugh. You stands up straight as Riko looks at her.

"Agent Watanabe reporting! Mission Successful!" You declares with a small salute and a soft voice. Riko giggles again and then salutes back.

"Well done, agent. Stand down." Both girls then burst into giggles for a while over the whole thing.

Eventually they have to stifle their laughter before they get too loud. Riko sits next to You and shuffles back on the bed so her back is against the wall.

"I can't believe we did that." Riko sighs, still smiling, although at this point her cheeks were beginning to hurt from suppressing her laughter.

"Yeah… that was a little silly, huh? But I'm still pretty proud of myself." You says as she shuffles back to also lean against the wall. As the excitement of their little game dies down, tiredness began to sink in.

Riko leans her head on You's shoulder. It was a strong shoulder, good for leaning on. Despite Chika and You being the same height and stature, there was something more stable about You's build. Both girls were athletic, but while Chika's athleticism came from her boundless energy, You's constant diving practice meant she was toned in the way only a swimmer would be. Riko felt somehow safe near You, like she would be protected no matter what. With that feeling Riko found herself closing her eyes and nodding off against You's shoulder. She briefly tried to resist sleep - it seemed unfair to simply fall asleep after making You go through all the trouble to get here, not to mention her hair was probably leaving a damp patch on You's shirt. However when You moved her arm to wrap around Riko's side and move Riko so she nestled her head under You's chin, the warmth lulled Riko to sleep.

You was content sitting there as Riko drifted off to sleep. However, eventually the night caught up with her and she found herself needing some rest herself. Knowing better than to fall asleep there and being found by confused parents and/or waking with a sore neck from the awkward sleeping position, You decided to go back to Chika's for the night.

You began to very carefully lift Riko off her, trying very hard to not move Riko too fast and wake her. You began to lower Riko onto the bed on her side but, despite her best efforts, Riko stirred and realized what was happening. Too tired to react, however, Riko kept her eyes closed, but made sure You was not carrying her whole weight and made it easier for You to lie her down. You noticed this and smiled as she reached back to grab Riko's blanket and tuck her in. Riko half opened her eyes as she felt her blanket slide over her body and made eye contact with You who was looking down at her.

The room was lit in a gentle white glow as the two girls looked at each other, more intimate than they had ever been. You leaned down, ending the moment in the only way it could have been ended - with a small, caring goodnight kiss on Riko's lips. The act caused Riko to close her eyes again, and within seconds, she had fallen back asleep with a deeply content feeling in her heart.

You carefully made her way out of the room, down the stairs - taking her sweet time so as to not be caught. However, as she stepped out of the house and into the crisp, cool night, a passing breeze chilled the damp patch on You's shoulder and she felt suddenly awake and suddenly aware of what had just happened. Her eyes widened and her hands came up to clasp over her mouth. Guilt and confusion washed over her and she was unsure of what possessed her to do such a thing in that moment. Her mind began to spin, but she pushed the whirlwind of thoughts to the side as she very quickly made her way out the gate, back to Chika's house and up to Chika's room.

The room was bathed in the same white light as before, making You feel like she hadn't really escaped from the scene of her crime and the night sky had been watching the whole time. Even Chika's soft breathing seemed accusatory. She sought solace in the empty futon and hid from the light and sounds from outside. Her thoughts were a jumble but as she lay there trying to sort them, exhaustion sneaks up on her, putting her to sleep for the night.


	2. Part 2

"Good morning!" Riko says with a bright smile as You walks into the classroom. Riko's cheerfulness caught you off-guard. You was dreading seeing her this morning, so she had purposely made Chika a little late, causing them to miss their usual bus (which Riko got on), forcing them to run up the hill to school after getting on the next bus.

"Good morning, Riko! Sorry we didn't come to school together. You just wouldn't get out of bed." Chika was still panting slightly as she shot an accusatory glance at You who, as if to confirm the story, was caught in the middle of a huge yawn.

"M'bad." You mumbles just as the bell rings. You was glad they didn't have much time to talk. She wouldn't know what to say. You found herself unable to really look Riko in the eye, but whenever she glanced over, You noticed that Riko seemed to be perfectly normal. This made You wonder if maybe Riko didn't remember the kiss the night before. Somehow she wasn't sure if that made it better or worse.

You spent the rest of the day avoiding hanging out with Chika and Riko - using excuses to meet other people during lunch or focusing too carefully in class to look at them. Riko noticed the attitude change and felt a little hurt by it. She hoped to see You in the clubroom after school, but when she opened the door to the clubroom, she found only Chika and the first years there.

"Hi!" Riko looks around the room. "Where's everyone else?"

"Kanan and Mari are helping sis in the student council for a bit." Ruby responds. "They'll come later."

"I see." Riko pauses, then looks at Chika. "Where's You?"

"Hmm? She said she wanted to finish the first costume design today, so she's in the home ec room working on it."

"We should go help her, then." Riko suggested. Chika leans back in her chair.

"I offered, but she said she'd work faster on her own for the first piece. She'll ask for help after she's made one as a template." Chika twirls a pen in her hand. Hanamaru and her were working on refining the lyrics of the next song. Riko nods a little sadly.

"Well, I do need to tweak the song a little, so maybe I'll head to the music room myself. That way we can all come back tomorrow and start working on the choreography in earnest."

"Sounds like a good plan-zura." Hanamaru nods. "We'll have the lyrics finalized by then too!" Riko nods and smiles.

"Well then, excuse me." Riko heads out of the room and upstairs to the music room.

Riko's head wasn't in composing that day. She finds herself sitting idly on the piano stool, mind wandering a little. Finally she gives up and goes out onto the balcony for some fresh air. It's a rather quiet day and Riko finds herself watching other students on the school grounds busy with various sports teams. Her thoughts are suddenly interrupted by an exaggerated yawn coming from below. Curious, Riko leans over the edge of the balcony to look down. She sees two arms extending out from the the balcony below, fingers locked in a stretch.

"So tiiiired…" A voice from below whines slightly. If Riko hadn't already recognized the arms, the voice made it clear it was You in the room below. Riko giggles a little at hearing You's tired voice, it was rather cute.

"Don't slack off, now. We need that costume ready!" Riko calls down.

"Huh? Wha-? Whe-? Huh?" Riko laughs to herself as she hears You's response. She imagines You to look around in all directions, trying to figure out where the voice came from.

"I didn't realize the music room was right above the home economics room." Riko mused out loud, mostly just to make sure You knew where she was. You looks up, but cannot see Riko from this angle. She then smiles.

"I knew that." You says. Riko could practically hear You grin.

"Oh?" Riko asks.

"Mhm." you leans on the edge of the balcony. "I like to hear you play as I work." Riko's ears get a little warm at that. Suddenly she thinks of every off-key note she played and feels thoroughly embarrassed at the idea that she had an audience. Her blush spreads to her face.

"Y-you should have told me, You!" Riko says, unable to hide the fact that she was flustered. You laughs.

"No, no! It's lovely. Also, it's important! I can keep reminding myself how the song will sound and it helps me make the costumes." You might not have been able to face Riko all day, but this was so much easier. Riko was easy to talk to and You was starting to feel a little sorry at avoiding her all day. Riko had really become part of her daily life and not interacting with her for one whole school day did leave You rather lonely somehow. She silently apologized to her friend for her childish behaviour and wondered if she could make up for it somehow.

"W-well… as long as it helps you." Riko says with a sigh. You could imagine her resigned expression right now. She wished she could see it.

"Hey…" You begins without fully thinking through her sentence. "You want to come over?" You's voice trails off near the end of her sentence. She had used the exact words Riko had used the day before.

The brief moment of silence nearly caused You to panic. The whole day's awkwardness was forgotten within such a short conversation, but now You had basically began to dig it out afresh. You opened her mouth to apologize or take back her words or to dismiss herself or something.

"I-"

"I'll be right there." Riko responded with slight haste in her voice. Before You could even process that, she head footsteps from above. Riko had slowly and calmly stepped back into the room and closed the door to the balcony, but her suddenly fast footsteps completely betrayed her eagerness. With each footfall fading into the distance, You's heartbeat quickened.

You's mind was buzzing with questions; what did Riko rushing over mean? That she was concerned? That she was excited? You desperately wished she could take back her words - she didn't think she was mentally prepared for whatever the answer was. She stayed on the balcony, fiddling with the fabric of her school uniform in nervousness.

Riko was sprinting down the stairs. All she knew was that You ignoring her all day made her miserable and she was eager to see and speak to You. Riko had intended to stop before she got to the home economics room and try to compose herself as to not show that she had run over, but her momentum carried her right to the door and she opened it without thinking.

Their eyes met from across the room. Through the open door of the room right across to the open balcony door, the space between them seemed unacceptably far. Both girls began to close the gap without more than moment's hesitation, eyes still locked. They met in the middle of the classroom, You's arms naturally hugging Riko around the waist and Riko's raising to hold You around her shoulders and neck. With that same determined momentum, their lips met. Inexperience dictated that they simply pressed them together, eyes closed, heads tilted and hearts racing wildly. For a moment, both their minds were still from the previous turmoil. A moment that was tragically short.

Their arms laxed and Riko naturally ducked her head to rest on You's shoulder, despite being taller than You. You looks above Riko's head and out the door at the school hallways.

"So… you did remember…" You mutters softly.

"Yeah… I thought maybe you thought I didn't…" Riko purses her lips slightly. "Is that why you were avoiding me…?" She finally asked. You feels a pang of guilt and apologetically, and affectionately, rests her head on Riko's.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know how to deal with… that." Silence falls for a moment. A million questions tussle for attention in You's head and she didn't know which one to ask. "Did you… want to…?" You finally asks, the question incomplete and ambiguous. Riko waits a moment for You to finish it, but finally tries to answer what she thinks the question is.

"If you had asked me before yesterday… I don't think I would have said 'yes'." Riko says honestly. You's heart sinks so fast she nearly drops her arms, but is stopped as Riko holds her tighter. "But… didn't it feel… right?" Riko's voice is very soft, unsure. You's eyes widen at this. That was the feeling - it felt 'right'. It was like the world was telling them it couldn't have gone any other way and that everything was leading to the moment both of them would find each other. You's silence stretches a moment too long and Riko was beginning to second guess herself.

"You?"

"Yeah." You cuts Riko off, calming her. "You're right." You smiles a little bitterly, finally deciding to address the elephant in the room. "But you like Chika…"

"Yes," Riko admitted, "so do you." She says with a sad expression on her face.

"So are we just… settling for each other?" You asks. Riko didn't have an answer. Her arms weaken and she begins to pull away, but only enough so she could look at You. You inadvertently tightened her fingers around Riko, afraid what she had said made Riko want to let go. But You relaxed when Riko didn't move too far. Riko's hands went up to hold You's face gently.

"I- I don't want to believe that. I don't want to believe that I'm the kind of person who would see someone like you as anything but the best. One of the best people I know." You is surprised, completely dumbed by Riko's sincerity. "Of course…" Riko says with a little humour in her voice "you'll be sharing that title with the rest of Aqours." You smiles back. Riko continues, "As for my feelings… well, they're definitely there." Riko holds You's gaze. "I think I just focused so much on Chika that I didn't realize." Riko ends her sentence with confidence.

"I… I'm the same. I just…" You's eyes fill with tears in an instant, "I just didn't think… after all these years… there would be anyone else…" Her voice catches in her throat as she speaks as she finally accepts that her love for Chika was unrequited. You's heart clenches as she moves her hands to hold Riko's which were still cupping her face. "I'm sorry…" she says as tears roll down her cheeks. You moves Riko's hands to cover her face, both ashamed by her display and seeking comfort in the touch. Riko simply smiles sadly, her eyes filling with tears as well, as she lets You cry into her hands. They both knew they had to let go of the old in order to start anew, and You had a lot to let go of.


	3. Epilogue

Chika chews on an orange gummy candy as she walks out of the school grounds. In her hand is a notebook with the latest edition of the next song lyrics. She is going over them, trying to perfect the wording of the song. She glances up and sees her friends Riko and You walking side by side, heading to the bus station. She hadn't seen them together all day, so she simply watches curiously. You had just finished saying something and Riko nods with a smile before the two of them fall silent and simply walk side by side. Chika smiles, glad they seemed to have reconciled.

Then, Chika notices Riko's hand move towards You's. Riko timidly hooks her index finger around You's pinky and ring fingers. You then moves her hand out and confidently holds Riko's hand. Riko in turn responds by holding You's hand with equal conviction. They weren't trying to hide it, there was no uncertainty, in fact, there was a slight swing in their arms as they walked.

Chika's walk slows to a stop. Her heart swells. Chika knew full well of You's feelings for her, but never brought it up, afraid to be wrong and terrified at the idea of rejecting her best friend. When Riko's affections were also brought into the picture, Chika was torn between keeping a good, close friend and accidentally leading her on. Unable to reciprocate and unable to be cruel but kind, Chika felt like some kind of villain for keeping away from the subject for so long. She had often wondered why, even though she cared for both girls so much, she never felt romantically about either of them. I made her question her own character and often second guess her friendly gestures in case they were misconstrued. She carried the weight of this with her at all times.

Suddenly now she felt lighter - her burden of guilt dispersing with the autumn winds. As Riko and You disappeared around the corner, Chika closed her eyes and earnestly prayed for happiness for her friends.


End file.
